


yes homo, bro

by toastyhyun



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overuse of the word "bro", jo crystal, this is honestly just crackfic that turned into mediocre porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastyhyun/pseuds/toastyhyun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wonshik is looking for a new bro to recharge his jo crystal with, but he's pleasantly surprised when he ends up with someone who's much more than what he was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yes homo, bro

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this half on a dare in like 20 mins on my phone so sorry if there are errors
> 
> jo = jackoff
> 
> based on this https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CqRAcBEUEAAVycz.jpg

“the crystal i wear around my neck contains an essence that gets recharged when i jack it with a bro who also has a crystal. it gives me confidence at work, home, social situations, etc. nobody knows it's a jo crystal but me and my bros. i have seen it glow white while jerking it with a bud thats how i know this is real. you can come over for as long as you want but i need a picture of you preferably wearing a crystal before i waste my time.”

wonshik, fingering the crystal hanging from a worn string wound round his neck idly, rereads the ad he's written out for the third time before he's fully satisfied and posts it, sending it out into the internet sphere of craigslist to see what happens and who will respond. he's added his email as well as his phone number, shutting and setting his laptop away as he lays back in bed, one hand snaking down under his waistband and the other wrapping around his crystal to warm it in his palm.

he's really, really curious to see what kind of bro will contact him. (and what kind of jo crystal he has. wonshik's never seen a blue one before.)

\---

truth be told, wonshik doesn't have that many bros to jack it with. sanghyuk (with his pretty purple crystal) had indulged him while he was younger and just getting used to exploring his own body and sexuality, and it'd been nice while it lasted; until sanghyuk got bored of his own hand and started to try to find pretty girls to jack him off instead, leaving wonshik's crystal pining and low on charge. jaehwan (and his bright sunny yellow crystal) stepped in ever so often, but he misplaced his crystal so often that it wasn't enough to keep wonshik's energy levels high enough, and both hakyeon and taekwoon absolutely refuse to even let wonshik buy a crystal for them. (but he's almost positive they'd both have dark red and maroon colored crystals if they did have them.)

so he's resorted to the internet, because his crystal is low on essence and it always leaves him feeling lonely and insecure. he needs a new bro to fill up the space his ex bros have left behind, and he needs it fast.

the first few messages that filter in are mostly silly, people making fun of him and sending pictures of them with rocks on necklaces or unsolicited dick pics, and it takes some work to filter through them. he comes across a few people who are legitimate bros, but they have crystal colors he's already experienced and don't want to rehash. he's a firm believer that the jo crystal color reflects the jo experience.

there's one bro, though, that really catches his eye. he's got a baby blue crystal with a dark brown string that loops twice round his neck and he's shirtless in the picture he sends, with pretty pecs and a nice set of lips from what of them wonshik can see. he can't see the rest of the bro's face, but his interest is peaked anyways, and he clicks to read the rest of the message.

“hey there shikkie93 ;D i'm hongbin and ive been looking for new bros to jo with too. its hard to find Real bros who really care and give a damn about the actual amazing reenergization that the jo crystals have given us and ive been a little fed up with how many fake bros there are who dont even care about how sacred this is ~___~ but im glad ive found you!!!”

underneath he lists his phone number, and describes his crystal and the energy it produces -- a light, fizzy kind that feels like it tickles at his chest when he's having real bro jo time.

to put it lightly, wonshik is immediately interested and impressed by how dedicated this hongbin bro is. he fires back a message through text quickly, explaining who he is and listing his schedule and the times he's free, as well as his address. he also explains his own crystal a little as courtesy -- pink and with a soft kind of energy, like a smooth security blanket.

when hongbin texts him back and they set a date, he swears he can feel his crystal give a little ping of happiness against his chest. 

\---

“wow, you're hot,” is the first thing wonshik says when hongbin shows up at his door, stepping aside to let him in. he feels very dressed down, in a (thankfully) clean tshirt and a pair of sweats that cinch at his ankles and his hair down and fluffy over his eyes from where he didn't bother to style it after showering. meanwhile, hongbin looks like he just walked off a runway, outfit well put together and hair swept up perfectly. he laughs, head shaking.

“i just came back from work, sorry,” he apologizes, toeing out of his shoes and stretching his arms up above his head and glancing around wonshik's flat. it isn't anything fancy, nor is it particularly the cleanest place, but he nods appreciatively anyways. “so where's this happening, bro?”

wonshik starts back into bro mode and tucks his hands into his pockets, leaning them over through his space and into his living room, plopping down onto the couch and patting the space next to him before hongbin joins him. “i hope here is fine?”

“it's perfect,” hums hongbin, first tugging out his crystal from where it'd been hidden under his shirt and then reaching down, undoing his fly and shimmying his pants and boxers down enough to pull out his still soft cock. wonshik does the same, though he's admittedly already sporting a semi because it's been so long since he had real bro time. 

they begin slowly, the hand they have farthest away from each other wrapped round their own girths and the other touching their crystals, thighs spread and knees bumping. the contact is a little zippy across his skin, and wonshik thinks he knows what his bro meant when he said that his energy was fizzy.

somewhere along the line wonshik closes his eyes and stops being unabashed about the sounds he makes, though he does make sure to catch his breath in his throat often enough to hear the noises his bro makes, because they're delightful and keep sending those little zips through wonshik and into his stomach. his crystal begins to warm in his hand and when it becomes quite hot he opens his eyes once more and peels his fist open to get a look.

“bro,” he moans, amazed, holding his crystal up by the string with wide eyes and stroking himself still. it looks like it's glowing, and it could be the sunlight streaming in through his blinds but it could also be the bro next to him, who'se eyes open and glance at wonshik's crystal before he lifts his own.

it's glowing, too, and the little zips and fizzes spread ecstatically over the surface of his skin as he and hongbin meet eyes for a moment or two, the air filled with electricity and energy and wonshik has Never had a jo session as intense as this--- and then they're making out, and it's even better.

hongbin's up on his knees on the couch and wonshik is now leaning back slightly sideways to face him, their mouths slick against each other and their hands pressed together with their crystals trapped between, clinking against each other audibly and beeping happily in the energy that flows between them.

the kiss is messy but it escalates the bro session to a whole new level that wonshik's never experienced before, his whole body buzzing with both his arousal and with the energy and adrenaline and confidence his jo crystal is sucking up and pumping into him. he's had sex before, obviously, but never with a bro, and definitely not with a bro this hot that makes the kinds of sounds hongbin is making.

he half wishes that he'd turned on a little music before they'd started, because the sounds their lips make each time they connect and the little noises he can hear himself making when he thoroughly tastes hongbin are a little embarrassing, but it's unbelievably hot and energizing and he thinks his crystal is hotter against his palm than it's ever been. his other hand moves faster over his cock, tugging a little and squeezing himself to ease himself quicker over the edge. hongbin whimpers against his lips, a little sound that sounds like “bro”, and really that's all it takes for wonshik to cum, body shuddering all over as he gets that last little buzz of energy down through himself and releases into his own hand and a few tissues he snatches from the coffee table.

hongbin follows soon after, spilling into the tissues as well and admittedly their dicks bump a little as they both soften and the kiss slows and cools down in heat, wonshik's stomach jumping at the contact. hongbin nips at his bottom lip as they both pant softly and come down from the high of the jo session, eventually drawing back from each other and opening their eyes for the first time since the intensity of the situation had jumped so high.

there's a little string of spit connecting them and hongbin licks his lips from where they're already wet and kiss-swollen, and it's so unbelievably hot wonshik knows his dick would jump if it wasn't still recovering. “bro,” breathes the other, voice a little bit wrecked and husky and full of wonder.

“bro,” wonshik repeats, agrees, awed. he unlaces their fingers from where they'd wound together and stares at their crystals, sitting dormant in their palms now but still phantomly burning between them. “that was so crazy, bro.”

“i know,” hongbin says, excitement hidden under his voice. he grins, dimples popping into his cheeks, and wonshik is amazed by how truly drop dead gorgeous he is, “want to do that again, bro? you said i could stay as long as i'd like.”

“my god, bro,” he groans, wetting his mouth and shifting to sit up on his knees, leaning forward so their mouths brush again and he can take both their dicks in hand. “i'm never going to look for another jo partner again.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @toastyhyun for more bullshit like this


End file.
